hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Steeples: My Diary
Katie Steeples: My Diary is a 2012 book. It is by Ewe Loova. About Katie Steeples is a well known and popular Magic Girls character. In the tenth and originally considered to be final book, but later confirmed to not be, Katie is involved in an explosion and is left unable to walk and very sick. It was considered "unknown" if she would be okay but seemed that she would be. In the tenth film (Magic Girls 10: The Finale), Katie is seen to apparently die in order to save Faye Fire. Some fans however believe that she used her transporting power and saved herself, and suggested that the book may be made into a spin-off Magic Girls film in 2013. Plot Katie writes her first entry in the diary-style book when she first gets home from hospital. She is in a wheelchair due to the explosion after The Last Stand battle. In the book Ashley appears as a main character. She becomes friendly with Katie after the death of Amanda. Katie is confused when she first wakes up as she believes that Amanda survied the battle. Katie finds out that Faye has stayed in the Magic World to raise baby Lucy. Katie asks Faye for help to track down her sister Rosalie, but Faye sends her away, apologising but saying that she refuses to put Lucy at risk. The book then focuses on Katie finding Rosalie. Ashley comes with Faye on her journey and they eventually find Rosalie, who attacks them. Katie uses her Healing Power, which she just discovered, to heal herself and fight back. They eventually get a location for The White Queen and at this point Ashley, who has been depressed and grumpy through the whole book, becomes brighter and reveals to Katie that her and Emily had been planning to kill The White Queen if they ever found her. Katie says that she wants to try and convince The White Queen to change back and not kill her. Ashley disagrees and after an arguement she leaves. In the book she also finds her sister, Rosalie Steeples, hiding away to keep others protected from her evil side. Katie is left in the middle of nowhere, in the snow, to try and find her way back. Through the book she writes diary entries and discovers that she can be strong when using her powers alone, despite demanding attention through all of the other books. She meets new friends and enemies, attacks people that she needs to, and befriends an injured wolf who eventually leads her back to the Magic School. One of her new friends, Alice Snowstorm, comes back to the school with her and the wolf. When there she finds a note and is reminded, as she had forgotten after the accident, that she is now in charge of the school. She sits down at her mothers old chair and begins planning how to improve the school. Possible Film JVC Productions have not commented whether or not they will create a film from the book. Although the character died in the tenth film fans have said it is possible that she transported but was injured, which could be the start of the film, with her waking up in hospital injured.